


Afterlife

by bugheadsnack



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadsnack/pseuds/bugheadsnack
Summary: A bughead story. They were Romeo and Juliet now they’re in the afterlife. It's considered perfect, but is it really?





	1. Death

This story is of star crossed lovers who both died the most unfortunate death. However this death was for each other. One picked up the cup and the other shot the gun. These two lovers were Jughead Jones, a southside serpent, and Betty Cooper, a northside princess. Both families didn’t even want them to interact each other - let alone love! They had stolen moments in secret bunkers and hotel rooms, always, always hiding. Their family conflict resulted in their suicidal deaths but at the end overall peace between both sides. You know what they say when one dies a lot more dies alongside it.

The star crossed lovers are now in the choosing stage before the ‘life’ after death. It’s a completely empty white space. They’re not with each other they’re just completely alone, well for them it looks it; I accompany them. 

Betty is terrified, hurt and extremely confused. Previously she had found her loved one Jughead poisoned by his own will and as a result had shot herself having no idea where she would end up. “JUGHEAD! JUGHEAD!”, fearing for her life, well death, she screams this. My turn. “Hello Betty Cooper and welcome to the transition stage. You’re dead but after you won’t remember this you will just return to your favourite memory and live the utmost perfect life with everything you have ever wanted.” Zap the space where Betty was is now just an endless void. Time for Jughead.

“Hello? Where am I?”, he looked confused his cheeks however were tear stained and his eyes looked broken like glass you could see right through them. He was traumatised to say the least - he had made the first move in the suicides. “Hello you are in the transition zone between life and afterlife. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III you will return to your favourite memory forget all this and continue life from then but it will be your perfect envisionment of life”. And just like that he was gone all there was was an endless void of nothing.

Back in real life a funeral was taking place, southsiders and northsiders were using each other’s shoulders to cry on. They had both lost royalty being too blind to notice unnecessary conflict. Their faces were swarmed with grief and guilt if they had united earlier none of this would have happened. The two caskets were the same to show no discrimination and to show unity. They were buried next to each other their bodies will lie there forever, however as you know their souls would not, they were resting in the afterlife.


	2. Favourite memory

Although her corpse is buried deep below, Betty ended in a bunker. It is a rather small and confined space but perfect to hide in and for Romeo and Juliet. There is a bed (single) and a table inside. To get in there is a trap door, ladders and what looks like part of a sewage pipe. Sitting there in that ‘sewage’ pipe is Betty and Jug. They are having the most sincere conversation about their parents feud. Neither of them want this and forever wish it to end. They talk for a while and share a few smiles and laughs, giving each other looks filled with love, their eyes twinkle full of it. “I love you Betts, but I gotta get going”, Betty’s eyes spark with joy as he say those 3 first words - his first I love you.

Jughead gathers all of his stuff and gets ready to walk out. On his way Betty lifts her hand and clasps his saying “I love you too Juggy”, he then makes his way up the ladders and out of the bunker. The sweet handheld moment and shared I love you means so much to Betty however her face droops when the trap door thudded as it shut.

She is left alone, even her favourite memory is so far off perfect she wishes he never left. I could fix that as promised. She may not remember because I erased all of it but I am still going to make it perfect no matter what.

Jughead had gone from the endless void to a hotel room. He is now trapped in his favourite memory. There he lies in this king size bed with blue linen sheets and of course Betty. Their conversation is so touching. Jughead is spooning Betty whilst telling her how happy and thankful he is for her presence. Their smiles are so bright and full, then he pops the big question. “Betty will you marry me?”, Betty looks rather confused but also overjoyed. She asks how they would hide it from their parents and he tells her how he had visited the church and asked the priest if he would wed them and he had agreed. Wow he is literally so perfect and considerate. Betty tells him she will think about it and they roll over overjoyed kissing. 

It is then time for Betty to leave because she doesn’t want her family getting worried. She leaves, a smile on her face and love in her eyes. Jughead smiles to himself he and Betty may be getting married. He loves the possibility. The next day Betty comes to Jughead with an answer - not the one he wanted so it’s not part of his favourite memory but its clear how to fix this and make it perfect for him.


	3. perfect night, perfect answer

Knock. Knock.Thump. Jughead arrives back at the bunker; Betty is his everything and nothing would make him leave her (or at least that’s how the story now goes). “You are my whole world and nothing could ever top you so I came back!” he says.  
“What about your family won’t they think something of it?”  
“Betts you are worth any excuse or beating I could ever get don’t worry”  
She is smiling - he picks her up as they kiss and laugh. She wraps her legs around him and they slowly make their way towards the bed. The night ahead involves a lot of laughs, groans and legs everyone to absolute perfection just as promised by me. Oh Juliet welcome to the afterlife!

They wake up - late - after a long ‘adventurous’ night. Jughead yawns and stretches. He accidentally hits Betty in the face, who was still dozing, but he apologizes and makes sure she is okay. Betty checks her phone and realizes the time, trying not to panic, she kisses her Romeo on the cheek and tells him she has to go. This has now been perfect for her just as the life after death is meant to be.

Jughead had proposed to Betty, she had said no. However Jughead doesn’t know that because that was during his life and hasn’t happened in the afterlife. The greatest thing about controlling the afterlife is bad things don’t have to happen aso the ‘clients’ of it live very happily and are un needy. All remains perfect in the afterlife till someone realizes they are infact dead or something is wrong. 

A text message pings through on Romeo’s burner phone. It’s from the only number he has saved and reads: “meet in the secret place tonight at 5 xxxx”. His eyes immediately brighten and he smiles. His father walks in and rubs his head. “Who’s got you all cookoo ay?” Fp asks.   
“No-one Dad” he says this but his smile won’t fade it continues to get bigger.  
“Okay boy. Besides I have good news.”, there is a brief moment of pause. “Your mum and sister are coming to stay!”,   
“Wait, really?!”. He hasn’t seen his family in a while because they left being mad about the drama of the north and southside. I examine and watch closely over tweaking things as they need to be - this one was a necessity. Jughead now has two things to look forward to; every five minutes he finds himself checking the time.

Five finally reaches, he drops a text through the burner phone and runs off to their secret place. The secret place is the bunker and there Betty stands (as planned) awaiting his arrival. He walks in, I can feel the love and nerves pulsing around them, and she tells him this: “I put some thought into it, I mean it didn’t take too much, but my answer is yes! Yes Jughead i will marry you! I love you too much to say no and our love is too powerful to be controlled by fear, so yes I will marry you.” Happy tears well up his eyes, this is the answer he wanted and subsequently got. He is so happy you can feel the warmth radiating from him. I decide it’s fair to replay the scene of joy Betty experienced in her Afterlife because it was so perfect. 

Jughead picks betty up her legs wrapping around him whilst kissing. They slowly make their way from the wall to the bed. Clothes become all over the floor messing it but they don’t care it’s just so perfect. The night is full of it and Romeo is very happy in his afterlife. 

They wake up late the next morning and Jughead stretches accidentally brushing Bettys face with the back of his hand. He apologises profusely and he is proceeding to check the time. Trying not to panic he kisses her forehead and exits. There are places he needs to be.


End file.
